Through The Ages
by RandomDream
Summary: She was his mentor, sister, daughter and friend. Look through the window and see the hidden collection of Carlisle’s historical paintings –one that included her. Carlisle. Bella. Edward. Alternate Universe. AU. Vampires. Dimension Series.


I don't really like Twilight anymore, but it has entertained me before. This is my tribute to the fluffy cliché novel that has captured millions of teenage girls.

Creative Writing, not plagiarism…

* * *

She was his mentor, sister, daughter and friend. In one point of his immortal life, she was his everything. Look through the window and see the hidden collection of Carlisle's historical paintings –one that included her. Carlisle. Bella. Edward. Alternate Universe. AU. Vampires.

**THROUGH THE A G E S **

_1731, Prussia_

"Carlisle."

Her soft, melodious voice cut through the thick foggy air like sunlight in a thunderstorm. Though under the bell-like tone was the feeling of anxiety and nervousness; she was all wound up.

They were in a small town in Prussia, disguised as a bachelor doctor and his sister. For nearly 3 years they have been here, looks never changing, beauty never fading. This was one of the marks of their kind. Ageless youth, inhuman beauty, incredible strength, unsurpassable agility and stealth –they were the ultimate predators; they were vampires. Though the Cullens, admittedly, are different.

The stunning, pale, blonde-haired man, Carlisle, turned from his position near the door to look at the woman addressing him.

Her name was Isabella Marie Swan Volturi-Cullen. Bella, for short. She was strikingly beautiful; she certainly stood out from the crowd. But then, so did he.

She glided over to him; her blue dress swaying with every step. The luscious brown hair that fell effortlessly on her back in soft, voluptuous curls bounced as she walked like a prima ballerina. She stopped directly beside Carlisle, and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Brother…," she started. They could not use inappropriate terms to address each other, for one of their maids has passed through the room.

She took a deep, stilling breath (though unneeded) to calm herself, and she began once more.

"Brother," she continued, "I have been with you for more than 30 years."

Carlisle Cullen, pale, golden-eyed and one of the best surgeons in town, stiffened as he realized the implications of what she was saying. _No. _

"Yo-You cannot leave me, Bella! What is thirty years? Surely, _they _are not pressing for you."

"Aro…," she hesitated, "the Brothers were kind enough to let me roam the seas and the world, Carlisle. He gave no time –after all, what are a few decades to them? No, it was me who promised out of gratitude. I said I will return in half a century. It is 1739, brother. My time has come."

A pained expression crossed the angelic face of the doctor. It wasn't meant to be there. Their faces, like the muses of Michelangelo and Botticelli, were meant to be gloriously divine. "You cannot –please, you have been my only companion in my long lifetime! _Hermana, _at least until I find another… another…." His mind was coming up with various protests…

He awoke alone, in 1668, not knowing why he attacked the animals passing by. Then he remembered. He was a vampire, though far from what a vampire should have been. He became stronger, faster… and he was bloodthirsty. He knew nothing of this new world, and he wandered in forests, like a beautiful mountain lord. He had no knowledge of what to do next, to afraid to venture out. He might have attacked innocent humans. He wanted to be back in his old world, to help the people, but he couldn't.

Until she came. He cannot remember when, but he remembers that she was like an oasis in a dry dessert. She became his guide, his sister, daughter and friend. Older than he by decades, she was more experienced in the ways of life. And she was golden-eyed too. An animal-hunter, not like, as she said, the red-eyed human-blood drinkers. She became his dependable friend and mentor, his constant companion –his _only _companion for the past thirty years or so.

…He trailed off, realizing how selfish he was.

"When would you leave, _amore?_"

"Tonight." _Too soon, Bella!_

"It would… pain me to stay any longer. I love you, Carlisle."

"As do I, Bella. May god be with you."

* * *

_1752, Volterra, Italy_

An audible gasp of surprise left one of the many patrons inside the dark hall.

In one swift motion, the man of the hour was engulfed in a most scandalous hug.

"Carlisle!!" The excited voice of a female said. Brown curls and pale skin clouded his vision, but it did not matter. His Bella was here, and he missed her so.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips, as the two of them became trapped in their own bubble. He lifted the woman who hugged him in the air, and she squealed in delight. They have gone for what seemed like centuries without each other. It was odd to lose the only friend that you really trust.

"I never thought you'd come! Oh, oh! Aro –Marcus, Caius… they never told me about this! Wait, _you _didn't tell me about this!" She was already on her lithe feet, her dark robes touching the cold, hard floor. She narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger, while her other arm was still holding him in an awkward half-hug.

Another voice joined in, this time a more regal tone. "Release him, Isabella." His voice was light, yet there was underlying command in it.

She laughed, and said, "Of course, of course. But Aro, you never told me he would be coming here!"

Caius soon joined in. "It was our little surprise, _Niña_." His robes swept across the floor, flapping ominously in his wake. "We figured that since Eileen _died_," Bella flinched slightly, "you'd need another companion."

Carlisle shook his head slightly, though not disrespectfully. _That wasn't how it went._

"Don't believe in the silly ramblings of this old fool, Bella. He was crossing our borders, and we took him in some fortnight ago. I can't remember. I learned that he was the infamous Cullen you so highly talked about–"

"–one that shared your… diet,"

"…so we decided to let him stay for awhile. Such a happy festivity, don't you think?" His high laugh that seemed oddly menacing was heard through the Volturi Castle.

"He is your responsibility for the time, Bella. See that he doesn't… take _pity _on our meal." Caius, following Aro, left the hall, leaving the place surprisingly empty aside from Bella and Carlisle.

She held his hand, and said, "You may be new to the Volturi, and I may have to explain the… guidelines here, but for now, I'm taking you to my wing. I've missed you!"

Their laughter (most pronounced when she tripped at the hem of her long robes) echoed down the once haunted halls of the Volturi Castle.

* * *

_1913, Iceland_

He walked briskly through the corridors of the hospital. He had been here for a good for years, and after about three years, he would leave for the New World.

The main doors to his left flew open because of the chilly wind, and he stiffened. There was a faint smell of his kind, but he dismissed it immediately. He had more pressing matters at hand… like the 57 year old business man who just had a heart attack.

Sighing, he wiped his arm across his brow, out of habit, and entered the emergency room.

Three hours later, after a surgical operation not related to his expertise, he smelled the scent once more. It was stronger now, and it had two distinct scents. One was male, while the other one was horridly familiar. _Bella?_ He disregarded the thought. _Why would Bella be here anyway? This is a hospital, for all's sakes! And she never re- _

"–looking for a Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

It was unmistakeable. It was her. _She came! And here I though I would spend an eternity alone again… _He hastened his walking, almost breaking into a run.

"Excuse me… pardon… yes, sorry-" he made apologies as he raced through the busy hospital, making his way towards the voice and the scent.

_Finally. _

Her head whipped around, and her face broke into a huge grin.

"Carlisle?"

She kissed the cheeks of the dark-blond vampire that accompanied her, and the vampire left. She walked a couple of graceful strides and opened her arms in embrace with not a care for the curious onlookers at the beautiful people reacquainting themselves.

"Bella." His voice was the essence of quiet awe.

"Carlisle." The delight in her voice was thinly veiled; she knew that both of them were happy to see each other.

"Bella." He drawled out the syllables, savoring the words of the vampire he has known for the longest of times.

"_Carlisle._" They were already attracting a gaggle of curious onlookers. Of course, who wouldn't want to watch two abnormally gorgeous people play a name game?

Their eyes met; a darker shade of gold on another, paler, one, and they burst out laughing.

He slung his arm over her shoulder, squeezed her in another embrace, and asked, "Now _who _was _that_? Something I should know about, Bella?"

She laughed a soft, tinkling laugh –the lightest and most carefree one she has ever laughed in some time, and said, "Nothing to worry about, _father. _His name is-"

Her late introduction was interrupted by a hesitant cough. They turned their heads and looked at the Head Nurse who coughed for attention.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen? Would you mind…" he trailed off, hesitant to continue as he ogled at the brunette angel.

He laughed lowly, too quiet for human ears, and then said, "This… this is my sister, Isabella Cullen. Andrew Hopkins, Isabella. Isabella, this is the Head Nurse, Andrew." Bella glared for a while at Carlisle, because she detested her whole name, and then she held out her arm for a hand shake.

Andrew took it willingly, and kissed it. If Bella could have blushed, she would have. Even after centuries of being a stunning vampire, she was still not used to the attention. She pulled back her hand, and then fidgeted shyly in her magenta dress.

Carlisle glanced; annoyed at the attention Andrew was giving Bella. _She's just a child!! ...That's much older than me, but still. _He was irritated at the men who glanced at the woman who he considered as his daughter, but he resigned himself to it. His Bella was exceptionally beautiful, vampire or not.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but would you mind if I escort Isabella to our home for a minute?" Carlisle stared pointedly at Bella for a brief second and she said,

"Oh!" She was a _tad bit _dramatic when the mood hit her. She raised her right hand towards her forehead, and exclaimed, "I am terribly fatigued! Would you mind if I… Oh, dear lord…" she started fanning herself, moaning and groaning about exhaustion that could never affect her in reality. She began mumbling different unrelated words, "Oh, the heat... Please, oh dear… the ride… exhausting…"

The doctor grimaced slightly at Bella's antics, and then he turned to Andrew, who was a bit dazed by Bella's voice, "If you will excuse us…"

The nurse numbly stepped out of their way, and the two vampires walked towards his house.

The blond-vampire made a disproving sound. "That was _not _necessary, Bella!"

She giggled in reply and then said, "Oh, please Carlisle, you enjoyed it yourself!"

The corners of his mouth tugged involuntarily upwards, and he fought back a smile.

A few moments passed in silence as they walked, when Carlisle smelled the scent of the other vampire mixing with Bella's freesia scent.

"Now, who _was _that man with you awhile ago?"

"Oh, that was Charles. No one of distinct importance… really."

"Charles?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose. "By Charles, do you mean… is he a nomad? A European one at that?"

She tilted her head inquisitively, and asked, "Do you know him? I'm surprised he didn't say hello. He's incredibly good and well-mannered and nice! And sweet, too."

Carlisle looked at her shrewdly for a minute, before answering, "No. Never met him, actually –but I have met his friend… Alistair."

"Oh! He actually mentioned him. He's a tracker isn't he?" She sighed. "Charles is a terribly powerful person. Can sense the truth… he can."

"Nothing compared to you of course." Carlisle was a bit antsy with Bella's expression. _Not infatuation… for heaven's sake!_

She was rattled out of her thoughts, and then she laughed. "Nothing _is _compared to me!" she said jokingly.

_Too true. _Carlisle mused, as he watched her walk up the stairs in the small house.

_Too true.

* * *

  
_

_1917, Chicago_

The stench of pig sty and pollution from cars was heavy in the air.

For humans, it would have been terrible.

For vampires, it was dreadfully, terribly, grotesquely disgusting.

"Carlisle!?" She called out his name, a few paces behind.

"Could you tell me why you chose Chicago of all stinking places, and why didn't we just take the car all the way!"

The man, who, quite honestly, was fed up with the complaints, turned to his 'daughter' and said, "Bella, this would only take a minute compared to our lifetimes. Now come _on._"

He sped up walking, careful to avoid the puddles made by the recent rain.

"Oh come on, Carlisle!" she sang, "you didn't answer my questions, again!"

He, uncharacteristically, rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine. The Spanish Influenza has been spreading here. You know that I want to help these people! And about the car… I'm supposed to be a newbie from small-town Philadelphia; not some rich British man that could afford luxuries."

Bella sighed and held the arm of Carlisle. _He was such a sweet man_.

"I know, I know. But I am just not used to the New World. So different…," then she smirked. "You, not British? I could hear your accent a mile away!" She laughed. He smiled, too, irritation gone.

"I'll try my best." He said this in his best American accent; emphasizing his 'r' and 't'. Practically every consonant actually…

They smiled again, and entered their new house.

She hung her coat in the stand and said, "Spanish influenza? Is it terrible here?"

He sat down in one of the chairs in the parlor and said, "I really hope not." A pained expression crossed his pale features. "Humans… no one deserves pain. No one."

"I know Carlisle… I know."

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who would call on us?" Carlisle wondered.

"I'm not sure. But there are two of them, judging by the scents. I wonder who that is?"

He opened the door, revealing two people who looked strikingly alike.

On the left, smiling a huge, welcoming smile was a slender woman in her 40s, wearing a pale pink silhouette outfit. Beside her was a boy, around 16, with messy bronze-hair and startling green eyes carrying a tray of food.

She held out her hand and said, "I'm Elizabeth Masen, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_1918, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

She strained her ears to hear Carlisle over the bustling noise of the patients and healers at the local hospital. Then she heard Carlisle's voice addressing a woman.

"I am truly sorry, Mrs. Masen."

A fit of coughs, getting louder as Bella approached, was heard coming from the worn woman.

She heaved once more, and then said in a struggling voice, "Save him, Carlisle. I know there is something… different about you. Please, save my little boy. Save my Edward. He… he…"

Another round of coughs emitted from her, and her warm heat could be felt from Bella's position in the doorway of the wards. "…deserves to live. No matter… save him. I love him…"

Her pulse was gradually slowing down. _ThumpThump… Thump. Thump… Thump…Thump…Thump. _

_Thump._

She was dead.

Carlisle looked up from the now-peaceful face of Elizabeth Masen to his daughter's troubled one.

"I heard."

He only responded by turning around and heading towards the children's ward. The door was painted in a lighter color, as if by that it would dispel the sickness plaguing the town. He walked in, and saw the Masen boy struggling with fever… almost motionless.

In low hushed tones, she said, "You… you intend to change the boy, Carlisle? But –but he doesn't deserve this! Not this life, Papa!"

A solemn look crossed Carlisle's face. "I know, Bella. But I cannot change that. His mother _knew _it –she knew that I could still save him."

"Then save him by bringing him to heaven, Carlisle! He –he's that sweet boy who gave us that pie all those months ago! He… he's handsome, a gentleman! You cannot –can't… couldn't condemn him to this life."

He was already checking the boy's pulse. It was weakening. By some chance of fate, the boy's eyes weakly fluttered open. "Dr. Cullen –cough, ah…"

"At least give him a choice." Her pleading voice said.

"Then give him then."

She lowered herself to the Masen boy, who was surprised. "Who… who are you?"

He was smiling weakly now. _Am I dead? Is this an angel, then?_

"Edward," she whispered urgently, "if you had the chance to live, would you take it? No matter how different it would be?"

He repeated his question. "Who are you?" His illness was making his voice sore and raspy.

"Bella. Bella Cullen."

"Yes."

* * *

_1919, Kentucky, USA_

Beautiful music was flowing out of the grand piano. Seated in its stool, were two beautiful people.

Edward Cullen and Bella Volturi.

The man was impossibly beautiful, like an Adonis carved from flawless marble. His long, slender fingers were gliding across the piano keys, making sound of the highest quality. His complexion was pale, yet beautifully so. The dark bags under his eyes were nothing compared to the odd hue of his eyes. His bronze hair, shining in perfection, looked indescribable in the light.

The woman, leaning on the strong shoulders of the man, had beautiful brown ringlets for hair. Her cupid bow lips were formed in a smile of contentment, her eyes closed in relaxation.

They were perfect for each other; the picture of unrealized love.

_E-E# E-E#- E-B-D-C-A Thunk._

The rhythm was changed. The woman, Bella, has stiffened.

She stood up, her hair swaying behind her, as she walked through the rooms in the fastest speed imaginable, grabbing all of her belongings.

The man, Edward, watched in fear and amazement. He, too, stiffened. _What was going on?_

He cursed himself for not being able to listen to her thoughts. When he first woke up, all those months ago in some wood in Chicago, he was afraid.

Terribly so.

But he saw an angel, _Bella_, looking at him with the deepest concern and regret in her eyes. She was caressing him, rubbing her soothing fingers into his scalp. She said his name over and over again, in some sort of penance, until she realized that he was awake. She almost sobbed by then. She cried and asked for forgiveness, kept on reassuring him that he was free to hate her, yet he didn't know why he should. Yes, he was an immortal monster now, yet _she _was with him, _she _will always be there. After a few moments, another man came through that clearing, and introduced himself as Carlisle.

Thoughts that weren't his came after that.

He learned of his power, his ability to hear other's thoughts, and Carlisle shared his theory that our greatest human attribute was carried on and magnified in our next life. He knew that his Bella not only had the power to shield from his powers, but something much more powerful. But it wasn't in his place to ask, not yet at least.

His face grew more worried as she sprinted across the house, not a care for the furniture she was bumping into and destroying.

She had to leave. She could feel _him _again. _He _was coming again.

She was never truly safe.

Bella raced towards the sofa, and in her haste, she almost stumbled. _What a graceful vampire… _Strong, well-built hands caught her mid-fall, and a voice calmed her in her harried state.

"Bella?" He cried softly. "What is it?"

She shook her head, and bit back the sobs threatening to come out. Not here. She would not endanger her family. Never. She pried his arms off, and continued to fix her things. "It's… nothing, Edward. I'm leaving." Her decisive voice was belied by the shaking of her body. His eyes widened a quarter more, and he wrapped his arms tighter once more.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" His voice became a fervent whisper, as if he was realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I mean exactly just that, Edward," she snapped. She turned facing him in their embrace, and looked at the eyes of the man she has grown attached to.

His eyes, a bright shade of orange specked with gold, searched those of his companion's. He cursed himself for not being able to read her mind again. His fingers rose at their own accord, gently tracing the jaw line of the angel before him.

_Angel. _

_Beautiful._

_Leaving. _

She sighed, and pried his arms off once more, this time turning around slowly in resignation.

"There is someone looking for me." She replied mutely to his question. Her voice was soft, low, and the emotions behind it were hard to understand.

"He… you are no match for him." She turned back to him, and stared at him intently. "He is of an unimaginable power… he creates _illusions _so powerful, it becomes _reality_. It cannot affect my mind, nothing truly can, but his power exceeds mentality. He _changes _reality to fit his whim. I've seen it –seen greater men than I fall into his hands. Even if I can predict what he'll do next… even if I could look at all the factors and see… I'm not enough to stop him." She grimaced, "the Volturi's best tactician, Volturi's _commander-general_, can't take a single vampire."

His face grew both pained and murderous. Anyone harming his Bella… that was unthinkable. He held her harm and clutched it in a hard grip, and said, "No… you can't leave. Carlisle and I –we'll protect you!" He promised this; the thought of her _leaving _was inconceivable.

She laughed mockingly. "Nothing short of the Volturi will help me, love. He is too powerful… too powerful." Her eyes were downcast, as sad and as bleak as the rain threatening to pour outside.

"No, please… you can't leave me. You can't leave us!" His strong hands cradled her head lovingly, his once green eyes boring into hers. She looked away. _It is time to leave. _

"Say… say goodbye to Carlisle for me. I love him… both of you." She reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly, and in a flash she was gone.

Edward stood numbly in the middle of the room, not caring for the messy house.

He walked to the corner distractedly, as if his thoughts were a million miles away, and he slid down the floor.

Carlisle joined him as the night came.

_Bella. _

_Bella. _

_Bella.

* * *

  
_

_1920, Pennsylvania, USA_

He smelled another vampire in the vicinity.

_Edward?_

No, not him.

Two weeks after Bella left –after she left without properly saying goodbye, Edward left to "find himself". He had said he wanted to try another way of life… to be a human killer. Nothing more painful was felt by Carlisle; it was something akin to a father's disappointment with his child. But he had faith; he knew he would return in time. Edward was a good man.

Carlisle feared that Edward, without Bella, would see himself only as a monster. He knew that he treated his… daughter like an angel, almost eerily like the way he did all those years ago in the dense London forest. Yet he knew there was a difference. Edward's affection for her ran deeper in a different path than his own. He loved her.

And now she was gone, leaving a heartbroken newborn that had no faith in this life anymore.

The melancholic musings he was having were brought to a stop as he caught a sniff of that vampire again.

_Alistair?! _

Opening the door, he invited in the tall, dark-haired European vampire and said, "What brings you so far away from… your continent, Alistair?"

Alistair merely glanced at Carlisle, before taking a seat at one of the armchairs. His sharp suit was surprising for a nomad, and so were his polished shoes and fixed hair.

"I'm actually looking for Makenna. Have I mentioned her? She ran off to this… place. To the America," he said.

Carlisle nodded, before remembering that Makenna was Charles' mate. "And Charles? Shouldn't he be the one looking for her?"

He turned somewhat haughtily in his seat, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "He is up in Italy. He's actually the reason why I am here. Makenna ran off when she found out about something or the other about what he was doing."

The doctor straightened when he heard 'Italy'. "Italy? The Volturi? What brings him there?"

The tracker looked at Carlisle searchingly, before saying, "There is some sort of war there. Don't you know? He wanted to _help_."

_War? Bella? _

"War? Then why are you not… there?" He tried to get more information on the Volturi's state, on Bella's.

The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows, before answering, "It is his battle. Something about protecting Bella or the other?"

"Bella?!" he alerted at her name. "What does she have to do with this?"

"This is why I don't like the Americas, Carlisle. Too far from business." He continued, "I think the battle revolves around her, and so Charles was eager to help. Makenna was irritatingly jealous. Though why you would be jealous about the person who created you is beyond me. She seems to forget that Bella was the one who changed her."

_Bella… changed someone? How come he knew nothing of this? _He sealed his surprise well, then said, "Well then, thank you for the information, Alistair."

He flashed a wry grin. "Happy to help. But if you'll excuse me, I need to hunt." It was true, the red of his pupils were becoming fainter, being replaced by a dark black.

"Nothing on my territory, please."

"No, of course not, Carlisle."

* * *

_1920, Pennsylvania_

A woman, with caramel-colored hair framing a delicate heart-shaped face, walked towards the man in the study.

"Carlisle," she breathed out. It was soft, yet loud enough for any vampire to hear.

"I don't need to be Edward to know that something is bothering you. Is it _her_ again?" She sighed, and her slender body moved towards Carlisle. She sat herself on one of the arm rests at his chair; her hair moving calmingly through his blond locks.

He sighed and leaned back in content.

Carlisle was glad to have found Esme. He has just changed her, and yet he feels like he has known her for eternity. Esme Anne Platt (he refused to acknowledge that… that _Evenson_) was easily the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on, even when she was only sixteen. It took all of his willpower not to 'accidentally' bite her when he was fixing her leg all those years ago. He was so lucky to find her, and to have Edward accept her warmly.

_Edward. _He was the reason for his brooding composure, though still connected to her. He was out hunting, and for some time he contemplated the lack of female (aside from Esme) companionship in his life. He knows that Edward still hasn't forgotten about Bella, but he has long ago accepted that Bella's visits are unscheduled… untimed. He had seen the Volturi Castle –the only watch in there was held by the human receptionist.

A terrible concept of time.

"No, not really, Esme. I… I am thinking about Edward."

"What about him?" Her sweet, gentle voice was effectively taking away the tension he felt.

"He seems… alone, doesn't he?"

She sighed, her warm eyes growing bigger in sadness. "I know… but both of you speaks so highly of her. I don't think anyone can replace her in Edward's heart." _Or yours. _

Carlisle, sensing his mate's thoughts, cradled her into his lap and said, "Esme, you know she is my daughter… But you are right. Nothing would compare to her in Edward's eyes."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait."

* * *

_2008, Forks, Washington_

Laughter echoed through the Victorian house.

"Alice!!"

"Edward, don't raise your voice."

A crooked grin graced the bronze-haired vampire's face. "Sorry, Esme."

He slammed the door to his room, and raced down the stairs.

"Alice!!" He said in a furious whisper.

A soft-tinkling bell-like laughter filled the air. "Yes, Edward?"

His playful demeanour vanished as he came face-to-face with his younger 'sister'.

"Alice…," he dragged out the syllable. "Would you mind STOPPING BARNEY'S THEMESONG IN YOUR HEAD?! You are _not _the only one who could hear your thoughts, you know!"

The pixie-like vampire coyly replied, "Ah-uh. I think you'd rather hear Barney than the surprise waiting in your _future_."

"Alice. What. Are. You. Hiding. From. Me." He moved to tackle the small vampire, but was stopped by another one. He took in the blond hair and tall stature then said, "Hey, Jasper. Would you mind telling your wife to stop singing bloody BARNEY in her head?"

The southern man simply chuckled, and the effect was immediate. The two other vampires calmed at once.

"Thanks, Jasper, but that wasn't what I was looking for."

"I'm not letting you kill my wife, Edward," he lightly joked.

Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen and Jasper Whitlock-Hale were the latest additions to the Cullen Clan. They came some fifty years ago after Rosalie Hale and Emmet McCarty-Cullen, and in a surprising way at that. Edward came home after hunting to find his things in the garage, for the little pixie had moved into his room saying that it had 'the best view'.

"Come on. It's _another _day of school…," he said, resigned.

The vampires began racing at Edward's silver Volvo after he said this.

For the past 70 years, the physically younger vampires would pretend to be teenagers studying high school and college while Carlisle worked in the hospital. To say that it was hideously repetitive is an understatement.

The Volvo whizzed through the wide roads of Forks, Washington, and they got into the brick local school in record time.

In effortless grace they left the car, not noticing the stares of the student body.

They separated by two to their Homeroom classes, leaving Edward alone. He walked fluidly towards his Homeroom building, trying vainly to stop the thoughts he was hearing.

_Did you hear? Jessica was dumped by Mi-!_

_Can you believe it…? No, Eric… Yeah! Totally. _

_He is not going to as her out before me… what a best friend!_

_It should be illegal to wear those clothes! Illegal to be that beautiful... damn Cullens...  
_

_I heard there's a new girl in town… Issy? Isabell-_

A new girl in town? Named Isabella? _The chances of her being my Bella… are non-existent. Why would _she _go to this wasteland? _He thought grimly. After all these years, he still missed her.

His angel. His Bella.

He walked into the room and sat at the farthest chair at the back, near the windows. There were only a few students about, but the room was slowly filled as soon as the bell rang for first period.

The thoughts of the students became surprisingly the same after that.

_Did you see her? She looked like the Cullens…_

_Wonder if she has a date for spring dance?_

_No… she can't! She's too beautiful…_

He still hasn't looked up from his table, but he has sensed the 'new girl' enter. He heard her sit down at the arm chair before him, and he smelled the overbearing scent of freesia.

Edward looked up, and what he saw was like manna from heaven.

"Hey," her playful voice said, "remember me?"

She winked teasingly and giggled as he stared on in amazement. The new girl's chocolate hair bounced as she laughed quietly, and her golden eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"So how's Carlisle?"

* * *

Reviews are dearly appreciated!

Oh, and check out my other stories, please? Thanks.


End file.
